This Was All HIs Fault
by Nemi-chan
Summary: This was all his fault. If it were not for him then she would be fine. His trust issues, his racial issues, everything he had done caused her to be in her current predicament.


Kagome could not help the shiver as the bitter cold pierced through her thin clothing. It was all Inuyasha's fault that she in her current place. She felt stiff from the long, unknown amount of time, exposure to the cold wet snow that she had laid within. She looked up towards the cloud filled sky and snow-capped mountain ranges, wondering to where she was currently situated and if this was where she was going to die. A huff fell from her lips remembering everything that had happened to bring her to her current situation.

They had finished the last battle against Naraku and Kagome had stood over the deceased, ash blown corpse of the Spider. She held within her hands the completed and purified Shikon no Tama; as promised she turned to her friend of five years and handed it over to him. This was her mistake, and the last one she would ever make again. The reason it was all Inuyasha's fault was because he used the cursed bauble and instead of becoming a full demon like he was raving about for the last five years, he wished her back. Kikyo. His wish for the clay pot priestess to have her soul returned to her, allowing her to be one of flesh and blood.

The cursed bauble turned a sickening black color and shot towards the expecting futuristic priestess. It expelled her soul from her body, allowing it to join with Kikyo turning her into a mortal woman once again. She could not help the smile of victory to her incarnation; she had won. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with a look of pure hatred and malice; yet in the end she knew she would have the last laugh. Kikyo was mortal, and the stupid hanyou's blood was not strong enough to lengthen her life. She would die and he would live on with regret.

She had wished she could curse Kikyo's existence more; no children, no trust in the relationship they will have. Honestly, if he did this to her incarnation what would make the bitch think that he would not do it to her as well. It was all Inuyasha's fault. Shippo had run up to his adopted mother, tears streaming down his face begging her not to leave him as her body started to disappear. Sango and Miroku had taken action immediately and attacked the hanyou for his treachery. He took his love into his arms and ran to escape the death that would have surly followed if he had remained.

Believing these to be her last moments left alive she attempted to brush away the tears which fell down her son's face; though it did nothing to the tear. Smiling sadly, she looked towards her sister Sango, whom knew well to keep him safe from harm before everything went black to her.

She woke feeling weightless, but she could feel the darkness surrounding her. If this was the afterlife, she would rather have never woken. She read much about what other cultures thought the afterlife to be. Reincarnation, nothingness, a place of ever lasting rest. This was not like the nothingness that she had read about in the Greek version of the afterlife. With those thought, Midoriko appeared. A bright light filling the darkness that surround them.

She explained how everything had gone wrong. Kikyo was not supposed to be resurrected the first time, nor was Inuyasha supposed to be her protector. She was also not supposed to die that day. But because of what happened between Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo the fifty some odd years earlier the time streams were a disaster. But then, Inuyasha's wish to bring Kikyo back to life had further messed the very fabric of reality. Kagome was never born. Naraku was then never destroyed and he enslaved the world.

Midoriko informed her that she would need to be sent to a new world; in a different dimension which her soul was never supposed to cross because of her purity. This was necessary as her current soul with that of the Shikon could not be unmade, nor could it stay in darkness. compared to her former world, this one was ancient; yet in her opinion it was much too cold.

Stiffly she stood from the snow covered ground and brushed away the clinging remnants of those that had remained on her clothing. The last battle was settled in spring, yet she was now in the dead of winter. Her hands now moved, from brushing away the last remnants of snow, to rubbing her arms in attempt to allow what little warmth from friction could allow. moving forward, she looked over the ledge and saw the inhabitants of the world she now resided.

She knew now why her purity was never meant for this world. Walking corpses, skeletons and misshapen giants walked the canyon bellow. Closing her eyes, she allowed from her aura to stretch far. Though she could feel life, it was limited. Most in this forsaken land was that of the living dead. Turning away, she needed to find shelter from the cold; it would not be good to die as soon as she arrived to this new world.

* * *

It had made all of Northrend uneasy. Arthas Menithal felt it as soon as it arrived; something was very different within his lands. It was a purity, but not the same as those of paladin's, priests or those who worshiped Elune. This purity was more on the level of the goddess Elune than anything. This presence had stirred his servants, making them feel uncomfortable and fearful; he too had to admit that it made his feel uncomfortable as well. Yet, everywhere he walked around the whole of Northrend the feeling was faint. Approaching back into Ice Crown, the closer he made it, the presence felt strong once again.

This purity also held emotions within it. Sadness, anger, hatred. He wondered if he could corrupt this purity and use it as a weapon against the Alliance, Horde and Argent; what better justice than to be destroyed by a very servant of their own.

Allowing his mind to wander, thinking of different ways to corrupt the purity that invaded his lands, his feet took him to Sindragosa's Rise. Stopping in his thoughts, he looked around and could feel the purity tickle down his spine. Looking towards the rocks that lead towards the Storm Peaks, he saw a small cave which flickered slightly with light. Moving closer, he saw several of the Frost Whelps that normally flew here were nowhere within sight. He figured this was because of the purity.

Standing within the entrance, he stopped within his tracks. This creature before him, he would not know if it was new or not. Alabaster skin reminded him of the first snow of Loderon, her hair was as dark as the purest midnight. Lips were ruby mist likely from the cold. This purity in the form of a woman, was the most beautiful create he had ever laid eyes upon. It was also obvious that she was not ready for the winter's here within Ice Crown, as her clothing did not suit the climate much at all.

Kneeling down, he brought her into his arms. He could not let her die her from hypothermia. He noticed that she was tiny within his arm, compared to his own size. Looking down at her face he wondered what color eyes she held, hidden behind her raven winged lashes. It was unfortunate that he would have to wait till she woken, but first he needed to get her into the Citadel and allow her body to warm. Once she waken, the corruption would begin.

* * *

Kagome could feel the luxuries of the silk that brushed against her skin. She felt like she was in heaven, much like the time she spent in Sesshomaru's Shiro. About a year into the hunt for the shards, they had a significant amount; as did Naraku. The Spider Hanyou had gone under ground to build up his strength. The Demon Lord had brought them all to his Shiro, grudgingly Inuyasha as well, to train and rest before the battle. Sesshomaru had taken a great interested in her training. He made sure she would have been able to fight without the 'puppy' as he called him.

Right now she was so comfortable. The sheets were smooth, and the blankets warm. She did not think she would feel this comfortable coming to a new world. Five more minutes and she would get up. But five minutes did not pass, only a near five seconds passed when she bolted upright in the bed and pinned herself against the head board. She looked around the room, and it was nothing like the room she had in the Shiro. The color scheme was medieval; black wall with navy blue tint and ice creeping down the walls. The four polls of the bed raised high from the base and looked like they could be torn off and used to beat someone. Continuing her eyes moving around the room, she saw a stone fireplace with a blue flame in the hearth and two chairs.

Lifting the sheets off her legs she brought her knees to her chin and closed her eyes. She allowed her aura to move out to the place she now was. Everything had an aura of the dead surrounding it. Opening her eyes with uncertainty, she wondered what will happen to her now. Was she a prisoner? Will they turn her into whatever they are? Her eyes snapped over to the door when she heard it click open. Walking into the door was a strangely dressed women with strange makeup on her face. "You have woken," she spoke in a droned voice that made her feel dead. "I will go tell the Master, he has waited."

Kagome tried not to show it, but she was petrified. Was Midoriko truly spiteful of her, sending her to a world where she would properly die. She felt her fury at Inuyasha come back full force. This was all his fault. If it were not for him then she would be fine. His trust issues, his racial issues, everything he had done caused her to be in her current predicament. Never again would she trust someone with so much. Her fury turned to full rage when she realized she lost so much because of him. Her mother, brother and grandfather, her sweet precious Shippo; he lost another parent because of him. If not for him, she would be allowed to live.

* * *

Arthas knew before the Cultist walked in the door that his guest had woken. He felt her aura stretch out before quickly coming back to herself. When the Cultist he assigned to tell him when she woken walked in, she asked if she was to be brought before him. He contemplated it. Originally he through bringing her before him was best, but from what he could feel she was scared. Bringing her through his Citadel could prevent him from being able to corrupt her. Instead he would visit her. He reminded himself that he could not think like the Lich King, but like his former Princely self.

Walking towards her room, he felt what little of her aura did not recede. He could feel pain, sadness, fear. But that all changed and he could feel rage and hatred. 'Maybe it will not be so hard to corrupt this little woman,' he thought to himself. 'Especially if I could find the trigger for her rage.' Standing before her room, he opened the door and saw her resting her chin on her knees. Entering in the room, he saw her eyes widen and move further into the head-board.

He was used to seeing fear in people face, he had gained a fearful reputation. He did not say any words, but took in her feature now that she was awake. She looked very much like a Valkiery's that have come under his command. But her eyes. They were a stunning ice blue. Sapphires could hardly compare to her eyes; yet they were fear now with fear. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her, his tone deep. He was shocked when she had shaken her head in negative. Everyone knew of him in Azeroth, yet to find this one little female that does not was strange. So he wondered where the fear came from. "I am Arthas Menethil, I am the Lich King. I found you yesterday at Sindragrosa's Rise; freezing to death."

He watched as she relaxed, but he could still see some fear in her; but it was different. This little female was interesting. He wondered what she was expecting. "I thank you, My Lord, for saving my life," she spoke softly. He noted that her voice was one of the most beautiful that he had ever heard. "I am Kagome, and I fear that I am lost, My Lord."

He could not help the grin that spread; even though it was only half. This young woman was nothing like Jaina, the mage had a certain strength. Though from what he met of Kagome she held a strength that no woman could match. "Where are you from, Little Frost Lotus?" he walked further into the room. "Purity such as your own is never seen here within Azeroth. Not even the Goddess of Light, Elune could match you."

Kagome remembered everything Midoriko said. This world was unfamiliar with her form of purity. She knew she was also different from everyone else in her own world. Not even Midoriko had her form of purity. She removed herself from the bed and walked over to the chair. She probed his aura and found that he was much like Sesshomaru; cold but caring. She knew she could not trust him right away, because she did not wish to make the same mistakes that she did with Inuyasha. Mentally nodding, she could at least have one person know about her. "Please sit, My Lord, for my story is a long one."

* * *

Arthas sat and listened to Kagome's long tale with rapt attention. She spoke of a world much different from his own and a kindness in her voice when she spoke of some of those; yet when one name came up she spoke with pure venom. This petite young woman had such a loyalty to those she chosen to follow, and this Inuyasha had taken it and slapped it back in her face. Something he would defiantly not do. The amount of death, hatred and suffering she had seen was very much like his own when he hunted down Melganis.

He realized that he would not need to corrupt her, but gain her loyalty. He reached out with his leather glove covered hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "You have been through much, Little Frost Lotus," he spoke softly. He noticed that her mannerism was much different from that of a normal human. Spending the time she did with Dog and Fox Demons definitely changed her to think and act much like them. "You are welcome to stay here in the Citadel for as long as you like. I will inform the other to not trouble you."

Kagome bowed her head in submission. It was something that she was used to doing with Sesshomaru. Even though she was just as strong as Sesshomaru she still submitted to him since he was the one who trained her. Her submission showed her respect. This man before her, she knew he was strong maybe more so than her. "You are very gracious, My Lord," she smiled softly. "I promise to not trouble you for long."

Arthas mentally chuckled. He could easily get her to remain. He stood up and lifted her chin so he was looking into his own eyes. "You will not be any trouble what so every Little Frost Lotus," he smirked. "I will call for the craftsman to come and fit you for leathers that will keep you warm and anything else you would need." He turned to leave her in peace. One day at a time he will slowly gain her loyalty. She would be a powerful ally against his enemies.

She will be treated as the Goddess she was, the light of the Scourge. He will not allow the Alliance, Horde or Argent to get their hands upon her.

* * *

Kagome sat on the back of Rimefang as he hovered high over Lake Kum'uya. A lot has happened over the last two years that she had been here and she never felt more welcomed than among those of the Scourge. Although it took a better part of several months for most to get used to her, she managed to make several friends in the Citadel. One such was Sindragrosa. Since she slept within her wing of the Citadel, she received nightly visits from the hatch-lings. She enjoyed helping the large dragon with her brood. In that she became friends with Rimefang and Spinestalker. Both had given her rides around Northrend, allowing her to bring in the landscape.

She also had made friends with the Blood Queen, Lana'thel. Apparently the vampire queen enjoyed much of Kagome's company in the late night hours. Kagome even got a chance the explain the vampire lore from her world. Unfortunately bringing up the Twilight series was bad, Lana'thel went on a rant for an entire week about how vampires do no sparkle.

Currently now though she was watching the invaders build within the Borean Tundra. Arthas had left a little over seven months ago, back to the Eastern Kingdoms, to finish up some pet project he was doing there. A month or so back these invaders started building. One village looked very much like a medieval keep, with humans, strange small people and even goat people. While the other had strange colored men and even a walking cow. Their fortress looked more like a prison than anything. When they first arrive, Kagome went to Kel'Thezad and asked if she could have a small contingent to be able to destroy them or scare them off. He agreed so long as she was careful to not allow her light to be seen.

A little over a year ago, Arthas brought up and explained how everything worked here in Azeroth. There is a group of holy users called priests and paladins that would be able to feel her purity. It was important that she tried to keep herself hidden from them or they would try to take her away from her new family. Not wanting that to happen, she kept her abilities hidden extremely well.

Now she watched the visitors every day to see what they were doing. The attacks that they planed on them did little to prevent them from building. And if the reports were coming in exact, there was a small group settling on the coast and a basin within the Howling Fjord. She prayed that Arthas would not be longer. Herself and Kel'Thezad have already started to lay out plans to keeping the lands safe from the invaders, but there was only so much they could carry out.

She placed her hand on Rimefang's head. "Let's head home," she spoke calmly. "I need to tell the Lich about what has transpired here today." Turning it's bulk around, they took off quickly back to the Citadel. Only moments later they arrive in the Frostwing Halls. Sliding from Rimefang's neck she straightened out her coat.

True to his word, Arthas sent the craftsman to her room to get her sized for appropriate armor. Once she explained her idea to them, they worked to get it made quickly. Black skin-tight leather chest and pants, her books came to her knees and was solid black as well; but her favorite piece was the leather jacket she had over the outfit. It reached down to her mid calf and buttoned down to her waist allowing the lower half to billow out, the hood, cuffs and bottom were lined with a white fur from the worgs in Storm Peaks. The bow was a simple wing bone from a blue drake from the Coldara in the Borean Tundra, strong yet simple.

She turned to one of the ghouls that awaited for her arrival. "Please inform Kel'Thezad of my arrival," she spoke calmly. "There have been some developments." She really did not want to have to tell the Lich that there was indeed two new settlements, but there was also one on the coast of the Grizzly Hills as well. They had to indeed plan for the worst.

* * *

Arthas stumbled back into the Citadel. He cursed Sylvanas for that plague that is currently destroying his lungs and internal organs. Even though he had the soul of a Lich, he was still very much a living being; he could still die from the plague. Feeling the world spin around him, he nearly fell over when a pair of strong hands kept him stead. "Arthas," he looked up and saw the worried face of his beloved Frost Lotus looking at him. "You need healing."

He could hardly argue with her on that one. He will die or be severely disabled when they came knocking on their door. "I will be fine, Frost Lotus," he said weakly. He was happy that she had decided to stay with them. Five years have past five years she had brought a certain light to the Scourge.

Kagome placed her left hand on Arthas' face and forced him to keep eye contact with her. "I know you wish to protect me, Arthas, but you will never have to fear me leaving you," she smiled and brought her lips to the edge of his mouth. "I will destroy any who would come. Please let me heal you, My Lord. I can sense the poison in your veins." Arthas nodded his head. Kagome turned to an Abomination and several ghouls that was standing close by. "Bring the Lich King to my chambers. And once the Aspect of Life's flames dwindle and none stay behind, check for survivors."

Kagome followed in behind the Abomination till the reached her door, which she opened. Once Arthas as placed on her bed, the Abomination left the room leaving the pair alone. Kagome reached out for his helm but was stopped when his hands reached out for her own. "Kagome, you don't have to do this," he whispered to her. "You don't have to exposed yourself." He rarely uses her first name, but this would expose her to the outside forces.

Kagome smiled, removing her hands from his own and sat beside him on the bed. "I know this will expose me, but you, My Lord, are more important to all of us," she lifted her hands to his helm and removed it. She moved it to the nightstand which was beside her bed. "Without you the Scourge would overrun and destroy the invaders.・ She unbuckled his shoulder armor and cape so they were loose. Moving herself over his body, she unbuckled his chest armor to allow her access. "Without you, I would not have purpose in this world."

He watched as she lifted the front of the plate armor he was wearing. He knew he was important to his Little Frost Lotus, but he did not realize how much he came to mean to her over these last five years. He understood. And with Sylvanas' poison in his veins he would not be at full strength. "Very well," he nodded. He knew there was no way to dissuade her from something she wanted to do. He watched as she closed her eyes and placed her hand upon his chest. He could feel her powers enter into his body; it calmed the Lich and his very soul.

After several minutes, he could feel the poison was burned away from his body and he sat up, pulling her towards his chest. "Thank you, my Little Frost Lotus," he whispered tenderly into her ears. She may have exposed herself to everyone, but he was grateful to her as always. Keeping Kagome safe now was the only concern of the Scourge. "It will not be long now, they will most likely have felt your purity; stay by my side at all time." He could feel Kagome nod her head. He was thankful that she would stay with him.

* * *

Every Paladin, Priest, Warlock, Mage and Aspect in the facility of the citadel felt the power that came. The purity that it held was something they were unknown to. Alexstraza looked towards the Alliance and Horde. "This is most unsettling," she spoke cautiously. "To think a man like him holds captive something so pure. You warriors must find and rescue this creature of Light soon or all could be lost."

Tirion nodded. "I did not feel anything like this when I meet face to face The Lich King when in the Eastern plague lands," he looked troubled. "He must have only captured it recently. We must make haste towards Ice Crown and break through its gates." This was agreed on by all factions; Arthas must fall.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the frozen pillar looking towards the cot that was set up behind for their guest. It had been nearly two years since Arthas' poisoning from the Plague and only one survivor was brought to them. Arthas was tempted to through him in chains above his throne, but with some convincing from herself she was allowed to tend to his wounds. He was badly burnt, none of his skin was left uncharged, but he survived. During her healing with him, he asked how she could be with someone like Arthas. She simply smiled at the warrior and told him of her story and how Arthas made the pain go away.

Right now, there was a stillness as their guest rested. Kagome had already lost many of her friends to the invaders. Lady Deathwhisper, Lana'thel. She weaped when she heard Lana'thel and the Prince's cry out for her in their death. Now the invaders only had left to pass through was Sindragrosa's Lair. She prayed for the Frostbrood; they were her first friends within this place and wished they would stay safe. She knew she would cry if the hatch-lings were killed and even more so if Rimefang was killed. There was no words spoken between the two, they waited patiently.

A death cry from the Queen of the Frost Dragons rang towards their ears and Kagome allowed tears to fall. They were now on their way to the Throne Room. But that did not now worry her, what did was the Sindragrosa's brood and the unhatched eggs. Moving before Arthas, she knelt on the ground in front of him and rested her head on his lap. "Her last clutch, I worry that the invaders have harmed them," she whispered, her tears still falling onto his armor.

He placed his hand on her head and started to stoke her hair. He knew she cared for every one of those hatchlings. She had allowed them to sleep with her in her room and played with them to allow the elder dragons rest. "I understand, Frost Lotus," he sighed. But the Frostbrood Queen was now dead, that left the path to his Throne empty. He would rather her not being here when they came. He would not lose her to them. "I have guests to entertain, I just beg that you be careful." He looked back and saw the edge of the cot, "I believe out other guest should be fine till you arrive back."

Kagome nodded and she moved back towards her bow. She picked it up before moving to the cot and checking to make sure he was fine. Moving towards the platform, she teleported to her room in Sindragrosa's Lair. Keeping to the shadows, she moved stealthily through the halls till she came to the lair. The voices that were talking were slowly moving away from her, allowing her to reach the situation below. Looking over the platform, she felt her legs wishing to give way. There was the corpses of the hatch-lings, Sindragrosa, Rimefang and Spinestalker.

She first moved towards the hatchlings and dropped to the ground. She picked up one of her favorites and clutched it close to her chest. They were only children in her eyes, simple innocent children. Yet these invaders had not problems cutting them down. How could a race think that they are good when they complete such horrific acts. She allowed a small strange of her purification abilities to move into them and allowed them to turn to dust. This was the last act that she would complete for them.

Standing, she moved to Sindragrosa and placed her hand on the massive skull. She moved closer and hugged it. This dragon acted as if she was a mother of Kagome. She cared for her, scolded her and allowed her to play with her children and help raise them. She had some nothing to warrant such a death. Standing up she looked towards Rimefang and ran over to him. He treated her much like a little sister, she will miss him the most out of all the dragons. "Oh Rimefang, I will miss you them most." She cried and allowed herself to mourn the loss of her closest friends.

Stepping away, she moved to the ledge to see if they had found the last clutch of eggs. Tears fell down her face when she saw that they did not find the last clutch of eggs. Jumping down off the ledge, her hands moved to each of the eggs. There was about four dozen eggs here, all alive. "Thank you," she whispered. She will make sure that these eggs were raised and hopefully one of them will be able to take up their mother's mantle of Queen of the Frostbrood.

Moving out of the nest, she made sure that she placed a shield around them. Her grip on her bow tightened. She felt rage boil forward. They had done nothing to them. The attacking Scourge was those not apart of Arthas' minions, but those created willfully by the Forsaken. "You will all pay," she growled out as she ran towards the teleport pad in her room, it was the only one that will allow access the the pad behind the throne. She prayed that Arthas' was alright.

* * *

Arthas knelt on the ground defeated by his enemies. Frostmourn laid shattered at his side. He was happy that Kagome was away from the battle; he would never forgive them if they had harmed her. Kagome was the bright light of the Scourge and she had touched all of them in some way. She did not deserve death; not by his hands, not by theirs. He looked over to Tirion, who was walking over to end his life. "This is the end for you, Lich King," he said raiding Ashbringer high for the last blow.

He saw the other invaders sit back, watching for his life to end. But no one expected Ashbringer to hit a powerful shield, sending Tiron flying back towards them. Startled they looked around the room, Kagome was an arrow pointed on them. "Get away from him," she growled, slowly moving down the stairs waiting for any of them to give her a reason to fire. No longer having the strength to stay kneeling, he collapsed to the ground. "ARTHAS," she yelled and ran through the shield to his side. She took off the helm and place it beside her, she leaned over him. "Please you can not leave me too."

Arthas moved his hand up and brushed away the tears that were freely flowing. He smiled weakly. "Cry not for me, My Little Frost Lotus," his words came out forced; he knew his life was at an end. "You have been the greatest thing to come to this Citadel these last seven years. You are the brightest light within the Scourge." Kagome placed her right hand upon his and snuggled into it. "You must stay in the Citadel, you must protect your new Master, your new King."

Kagome whimpered and looked towards the throne. "Why does everyone I care for die?" she asked helpless. "You know I will do anything you ask of me, My King." She looked towards the invaders. "I have protected the last clutch, they will survive; but would you like me to purify the Citadel?"

"Yes," he whispered out his last words, his hand fell from her face towards his chest lifeless.

"Arthas," she shock him. "Please Arthas, don't leave me." She rested her head on his chest. She dared not look back to the invaders, but she could feel their confusion. Lifting her head from his chest, she moved forward and gave him one kiss; the first and only that would be shared between them. Standing up, she moved around his body and picked up Frostmourn. Closing her eyes, she poured her purification abilities into the sword.

Everyone who could feel it, gasped. This was the creature that held such pure powers. They watched as Forstmourn reforged itself before their eyes. "Your last request to me, My King," she turned the blade around and impaled it into his body. "Rest in peace, my Love." They all watched as her purity moved covering the Citadel floor, covering over the bodies that lane fallen Only a moment later, did they turn to dust before their eyes.

Kagome moved away from the sword and towards the helm. She picked it up and looked towards the invaders. "The Lich King is dead," she announced towards them. "You all owed him your safety as he was the only one who kept the Scourge in check: your cities, your villages, your people owe their very survival to him keeping them from attacking." She walked towards the steps leading up to the throne. "Without its Master's Command, the Scourge will become an even bigger threat to this World. Control must be maintained, there must always be a Lich King."

Tirion walked towards Kagome and the crown. "Who are you? Creature so pure," he asked.

"I am Kagome," she announced. "And I am a Servant to the Lich King, since he found me seven years ago."

Tirion nodded and looked to the helm. "The weight of such a burden, it must be mine," he spoke clearly. "For there is no other to..."

"Tirion, you see a grim destiny before your eyes, brother," Kagome eyes widened and turned to the throne. "But it is not your own."

"BOLVAR," she yelled and dropped the helm running up to the throne and she instantly knelt before him. "You should have not moved you, stupid man. Your injuries have not full healed."

"Bolvar," she could hear Tirion's gasp. "By all that is holy."

Kagome started to place her glowing pink hands upon his arms and chest to heal anything that may have opened. "The dragon's flame, sealed my fate," he looked to Kagome. "If not for Kagome I would have certainly died. The world of the living can no longer comfort me."

Kagome stopped healing and looked to Tirion. "I have been trying to heal his wounds for the two year now, and nothing can repair his scorched and blackened skin," she looked back towards Bolvar. "Are you sure?"

Bolvar nodded. "I am sure, Little Frost Lotus," he chuckled when he saw the tick in Kagome's brow.

Tirion looked between the two, and towards the helm. He knew they were discussing that. "No, old friend," he turned to the crown to pick it up. "I cannot allow you to do this."

His back was turned to them, but he saw Kagome appear right in front of him. She kicked the helm into the air from his hands and round housed him to the ground. She was going to move against him and the invaders were going to move against her. "ENOUGH KAGOME!" he yelled and she stopped. She moved and picked up the crown and walked up the stairs. "Tirion, you and these brave heroes have your own destines to fulfill. This last act of service, is mine."

Tirion looked from his spot on the floor. "You will not be forgotten," he looked down, "brother."

Kagome placed the crown on his head. "I MUST be forgotten, Tirion!" Bolvar announced. "If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today." Kagome watched as Bolvar slowly crystallize in ice. "Tell them only that the Lich King is dead," Bolvar's voice then started to reverberate with the soul of the Lich. "And that Bolvar Fordragon died with him. Kagome please lead them out."

Kagome bowed and watched as her new King was fully encased in Ice. She turned and walked down the steps. She picked up her bow and turned to the invaders. "It is done, My King now sleeps to battle with the Lich King's soul for however long that he must." She activated the center portal and they found themselves in Lady Deathwhispers room. "Remember Bolvar's words and forget this place. While he sleeps, the Scourge will retreat; at least those under his control. There are some sects that are controlled outside of My King's command. Do not return here."

"WAIT," Tirion called out. "Why? Why do you stay when he sleeps?"

"As you said, I am a creature of purity," she turned slightly to him. "Yet I feel as dead as those of the Scourge. These past seven years helped me to forget my past." She turned to fully to the Paladin. "I do not feel I can live among you, I might feel more inclined to kill you," this caused them all to look at her shocked. Kagome stepped onto the platform that will bring her to the next level. "After all you have killed my friends." With that Kagome disappeared.

"Wow, I think we all failed that quest," a pink hair gnome Death Knight said as she looked at the scroll. Everyone looked at her with a blank look. "What?! It's true. Lady Alexstraza said that she wanted us to bring the Purity to her; we obviously busted that."

"Shut up Eskylie," a Dranaei hunter bopped her on the head. "What now?"

"Now we go our ways, and do as we are asked," Tirion sighed. "It has been a long two years here in Northrend and I miss the warmer weather." This caused several chuckled as they turned to leave the Citadel


End file.
